pokemon mystery dungeon explorers of unity
by Alucard'T'Polterguise
Summary: a little riolu named Tyler joins Iris a snivy on an adventure that could decide the fate of his family, ones that are close to him, and all pokemon of unova might contain death so youve been warned
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers of unity

* * *

><p>finally the day has come for when our family moves to a place called unova. it sounds amazing and I finally get to leave treasure town. I'm ten years old my name is Tyler and my mom is a lucario and my dad is a blaziken. my parent both taught me how to fight they think it would be useful in the future but I think they're wrong. Anyway I wanted to leave here because there is not much to do other than train with marowak at the dojo but that gets old easily. I got out of my bed and started to pack up my belongings which wasn't much so it was quick. as I got to the kitchen my mouth started to water there was a beautifully massive breakfast waiting for me. I sat down at the table and started to dig in. after I finished my mom was looking at me with wide eyes.<p>

"what." I asked.

"you just downed about half your size in food and you ask what!" mom almost screamed.

before my mom was going to lecture me my dad came in with a happy grin and saw me.

"hey son how is it going are you ready to leave yet?" my dad asked.

"yeah its in this bag." I cheerfully answered.

"Crap I totally forgot!" my mom shouted and ran and started packing with extreme speed she came back with 3 bags.

"Damn!" me and my dad said in unison

"well lets go." said my dad when he came out of his stare

as we walked to the beach the krabby were blowing bubbles the beach always looked pretty when they did that. As we walked farther down the beach I saw a huge boat.

"hey dad are we taking that boat?" I wondered

"yes we are son." he answered

as we boarded i saw so many pokemon ive never seen before. most were big and scary but had a nice smile on them but one just stood away from everyone with no emotion. he carried a long piece of metal and had tan fur with pink veins pulsing on some parts of his body and wor a white cap. my family and i made it over to him he looked up and said

"welcome aboard the unity are you going to Unova?"

"yes my family is moving there."my mom answered

"ill show you to your cabin and then we can discuss the payment" he said while he waved us to follow him

he led us down a corridor and into a small cabin fit for four people complete with three beds, two bunk beds on each side of the unpacked and he asked to discuss a price

"okay how about 7,000 poke?" he asked

"we cant do that its more than half of what we have, how bout 6500." dad bargained

"hmmmmm how about 6750"he said

"deal!"my dad said

"great glad we could agree."he said with a smile

my dad paid him and he departed

we settled in after an hour the ship started its journey to Unova

'i wonder what its going to be like it sounds very big and maybe i can make tons of freinds. but for now its time to sleep' i thought as i drifted into a peaceful sleep


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Unity

its been three hours since we started to look for our house Hope asked me to meet her aunt and I promised that I would go with Hope to see her aunt. After another good hour into our walk we saw a sign saying "Undella Town ahead". Seeing that sign made me kick it into high gear and run in a half extreme speed but stopped in front of a huge gate at the entrance of the town. There was a ursaring in copper armor that saw me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he questioned

"I'm Tyler and my family is moving here." I answered

as I said this my parents and Hope showed up.

"Are you this boys parents?" he asked

"yes we are. Is something wrong" my dad said

"well I'm sorry but I cannot let you through this town is in lockdown because there is a thief." he said

"oh come on!" I said

"dont worry guys i've got a way to get in." she said confidently

she went to the guard.

"excuse me." she said politely

he looked down and said "what is your business?"

"I'm Hope Kiss and I need to get to my aunt." she said politely

"sorry I didn't know it was you." he admitted

"i also ask to let these travelers come with me." she asked nicely

"i cant do that madame its-"

"there son saved me and I demand you to let them in with me!" hope ordered in a harsh tone

'glad I have her as a friend' I thought

"okay." he said

"thank you." said back to her nice voice

with that he ordered another ursaring on the other side to open the gate which opened and we were let in. As we entered I noticed a neat store I went to look at what they have. I saw armor, scarfs, scopes, and accessories. But what really caught my eye was this metal armor with some engravings of a dragon.

"you have a nice eye my young freind."

i looked behind me it was a kecleon.

"what?" i asked

"that armor is made for fighting but is extremely light but very durable, im not sure what its made of though." he explained

"wow how did you get it?" i asked

"i used to be in a exploration team and i found this in a cave. it is my second favorite item." he said

"whats your first?" i wondered

"its a very rare item it was passed down through my family for generations its even more rare than that armor its called a joy globe. but now i lost it to some petty thief and im never going to get it back my life is horrible." he sobbed

"ill try to find it for you sir what does it look like." i offered

"thank you so much it looks like its a white globe with a multicolor aura." he explained

"this might be easier than i thought if it has an aura." i said before leaving the store

as i came out my parents were talking to a bipedal rabbit that was tan but pink on its head. i approached my parents saw me.

"hey this is the person who we were going to buy the house from." mom explained

"hi there my name is Kerryl im what you can call a doctor." she said

"hi, mom can i go look around town." i asked

"sure just be careful." she said

"come on Hope lets go look around!" i called

"okay." she said

we started looking at all the shops around the main street it was kind of boring so i started to strike a conversation.

"have you been here before Hope?" i asked

"nope its my first time here. you?" she asked

"nope." i answered

after a while throught the street i saw this very suspicious pokemon he had a red crest with orange skin with yellow pants and hood and had an ipod(so what its a story deal with it) and his eyes were very shifty. i used my aura sight on him he had a very dark red aura and in his pants was an orb giving off a multicolor aura.'what luck' i mused in my head.

"hey Hope." i whispered

"yeah." she whispered back

"i think thats the thief." he whispered

"where?" she asked

"the one with the red crest on his head and holding an ipod." i told her

she looked around until she saw him

"are we going to follow him?" she questioned

"no im going to you go somewhere safe." he ordered

"but i can help." she argued

"no you cant." i said

"look i got you in here so im coming with you got it." she said in a harsh tone

"fine but i know im going to regret this." he admitted

we started walking toward him he went off in the alley. i used my aura sight so he cant lose us he kept going int to alleys to cut across town i noticed w were getting into the bad part of town. once he stopped i stopped us from going out of the alley so he wouldnt see us and sure enough he turned around probably to see if anyone followed him. he turned foward and started entering a building. i looked around there were no pokemon except two but that was where the thief was. we started to sneak to the side of the thiefs got near a window and peeked to see if he was still thinking he was followed. he seemed to settle down on a chair right next to a cage. i looked around for that other life force but what i saw shocked me. there in the cage was a snake like pokemon with green scales on its back and a white underside and a leaf on the end of its tail which was drooping.

"you shouldnt of been snooping around street girl and you wouldnt have ended up in a cage." he said

"please just let me go _cough_ i wont tell anyone." she begged

"sorry but i dont want to take that chance besides you could fetch a good price on the black market."he told her

'thats it he must be stopped'

"hey you asshole!" i called

he nearly fell out of the chairand ran to the door to see who it is he looked out and saw me and Hope.

"i cant believe i got scared by two kids. what do you brats want?" he snarled

"two things one the orb and two the girl!" i demanded

"great now i have to get a bigger cage." he grumbled

"the only thing youll need is a fucking doctor!" i shouted

"well then bring it you little brat." he said

i got into my stance and hope backed up a bit. I used extreme speed to get close then used sky upper cut to punch him directly in the jaw then jumped back.

"damn that hurt im gonna kill you!" he yelled

Hope used metronome and wagged her paws and was spitting flames in his face. while he was distracted i went in the building i found a key right near the chair then went to the cage and unlocked it.

"hey im here to help" i whispered

"okay." she said weakly

she started to crawl to me but couldnt get really far so i picked her up and set her on the chair and said "wait here while i take care of him."

i came out seeing Hope still keeping him distracted but with a waterpulse. he still didnt notice that im not here so i charged my force palm with a thunder punch. hope stopped and gave me a chance to hit him while she used follow me. he was about to take a step when i hit him in the small of the backwith a charged force palm instantly causing temporary paralysis. he fell face flat on the ground i took this chance to search his pockets for the orb and found it then handing it to Hope i went in the house to find the girl still on the chair. she didnt look really good i used my aura sight to look at her aura. it was a light green and had a white outline but had a purple splotches on it and her green aura is faiding wich meant she is really sick and is going to die.

"oh shit we have to hurry this girl is sick!" i said while picking her up

"get on my back and hold on Hope!" he ordered

hope held onto my back and i used extreme speed down the street as i saw Kerryl walking along the street i stopped in front of her almost giving her a heart attack.

"we have to get her help Kerryl!" i shouted

"oh my god she is really sick!" she said

"no shit sherlock we have to get her to the hospital where is it?" i questioned

"go down that street until you see a big red building with a cross." she said pointing to a street that pointed north

"thanks." i said then taking off still using extreme speed it only took me seconds to find it

i entered the building almost breaking them off there hinges. everyone turned and saw me.

"someone please this girl is very sick I need a doctor." i shouted

a two chanseys came in and took her on a stretcher. i waited hours in the waiting room with Hope until a blissey came out i quickly got up to go talk to her.

"is she going to be okay." I asked

"yes you got her here just in time and she will make a full recovery but she needs to have to stay in bed for a while." she said

"thats a relief." I sighed

"can we go see her?" Hope asked

"not today but you can tomorrow." she said sternly

we left after that and i remembered the joy globe.

"do you still have the orb?" i asked

"yeah right here." Hope said while bringing it out of her shell

"lets go give it to that kecleon." i said

we kept walking tell we got to the entrance we came through i looked for the store and saw it we walked towards it. i entered and i saw him sitting behind a table.

"hey im back!" i called

"ah my young freind welcome back, why are you here?" he asked

Hope pulled out the joy globe and gave it to me and i showed it to him

"thats it thats my joy globe, thank you so much my young freind!" he said happily

"oh its nothing." i admitted

"i would like to reward you for what no one could do." he said

"really that would be awesome." i said excitedly

"come here." he said while waving me over

"would you still like that armor." he offered

"yeah it looks very powerfull." i admitted

"well then you can have it." he said

"really you would let me have?" i asked

"sure its only been sitting there because i dont use it anymore since im retired." he admitted

"okay then." i said

"now lets see if it fits." he said

he got it of the rack it was on and started strapping it to me.

"well its a bit to loose bu-"

the armor started glowing white and shrank down exactly to my size.

"hello worthy one." a voice echoed

"what whose there?" i questioned

"i am the spirit of the armor. you may call me Retari." it explained

"tyler are you okay." Hope said snapping me back to reality

"oh sorry i thought i heard something." i lied

"i never expected it to do that. you must be special, it never did anything like that when i owned it" kecleon said

"thank you for giving it to me. wow it really is light almost like im not even wearing it." i pointed out

"i think its time to go." Hope stated

"have a safe journy to your house my young freinds." he said happily

we started walking home and i started to think about that voice.

'i wonder if i can talk to you in my mind' i thought

'yes you can.' Retari answered

'well then why did you pick me?' i questioned

'you have the purest heart ive seen in my five thousand years of existance' he said

'okay that seems about right.' i said modestly

'what can you do?' i asked

'you will have to find out for yourself and to tell you the truth i dont know at all' he said

'i guess im gonna have to find out myself' i stated

when i came back to eality we were in front of my new home it was two stories and had a tile roof and it was walked in my mom and dad looked at us as we came in.

"you've got some explaining to do." she said sternly

i gave dad the 'a little help here' look.

but i heard a voice in my head that sounded like my dad saying 'not this time.'

'well i guess i just found a new power' i mused

'looks like it.' Retari piped in

"so what were you doing while we worried about you two?" mom demanded

"well you know that thief we heard of at the gate." i mentioned

"you didnt!" she said with shock

"i kinda did heh heh." i admitted

"and where did you get that armor." dad added

"well the item the thief stole i returned it to the owner and he rewarded me even though i didnt ask." i explained

'well at least he still has manners' moms voice said in my head

"i also forgot to tell you while Hope was distracting him i helped this girl he had in a cage and she is in the hospital now." i said

* * *

><p>Alucard: well that is exciting<p>

Tyler: no shit sherlock

Alucard:do you have to be a smart ass

Tyler:YES!

Alucard:then you can have this  
><em>a piranha bites tylers nose <em>

Tyler:AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH get it off!  
><em>runs into a wall<em>

Alucard: im so glad i got this on tape  
><em>holding a video camera<em>

Tyler:is that new

Alucard:i just bought it

Tyler: thats so cool  
><em>grabs it and throws it against the wall<em>

Tyler: and now its not

Alucard:he had so much to live for! whyyyyyyyyyyy  
><em>getting down on my knees and sobbing<em>


	3. Chapter 3

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Unity

its been three hours since we started to look for our house Hope asked me to meet her aunt and I promised that I would go with Hope to see her aunt. After another good hour into our walk we saw a sign saying "Undella Town ahead". Seeing that sign made me kick it into high gear and run in a half extreme speed but stopped in front of a huge gate at the entrance of the town. There was a ursaring in copper armor that saw me.

"Who are you and why are you here?" he questioned

"I'm Tyler and my family is moving here." I answered

as I said this my parents and Hope showed up.

"Are you this boys parents?" he asked

"yes we are. Is something wrong" my dad said

"well I'm sorry but I cannot let you through this town is in lockdown because there is a thief." he said

"oh come on!" I said

"dont worry guys i've got a way to get in." she said confidently

she went to the guard.

"excuse me." she said politely

he looked down and said "what is your business?"

"I'm Hope Kiss and I need to get to my aunt." she said politely

"sorry I didn't know it was you." he admitted

"i also ask to let these travelers come with me." she asked nicely

"i cant do that madame its-"

"there son saved me and I demand you to let them in with me!" hope ordered in a harsh tone

'glad I have her as a friend' I thought

"okay." he said

"thank you." said back to her nice voice

with that he ordered another ursaring on the other side to open the gate which opened and we were let in. As we entered I noticed a neat store I went to look at what they have. I saw armor, scarfs, scopes, and accessories. But what really caught my eye was this metal armor with some engravings of a dragon.

"you have a nice eye my young freind."

i looked behind me it was a kecleon.

"what?" i asked

"that armor is made for fighting but is extremely light but very durable, im not sure what its made of though." he explained

"wow how did you get it?" i asked

"i used to be in a exploration team and i found this in a cave. it is my second favorite item." he said

"whats your first?" i wondered

"its a very rare item it was passed down through my family for generations its even more rare than that armor its called a joy globe. but now i lost it to some petty thief and im never going to get it back my life is horrible." he sobbed

"ill try to find it for you sir what does it look like." i offered

"thank you so much it looks like its a white globe with a multicolor aura." he explained

"this might be easier than i thought if it has an aura." i said before leaving the store

as i came out my parents were talking to a bipedal rabbit that was tan but pink on its head. i approached my parents saw me.

"hey this is the person who we were going to buy the house from." mom explained

"hi there my name is Kerryl im what you can call a doctor." she said

"hi, mom can i go look around town." i asked

"sure just be careful." she said

"come on Hope lets go look around!" i called

"okay." she said

we started looking at all the shops around the main street it was kind of boring so i started to strike a conversation.

"have you been here before Hope?" i asked

"nope its my first time here. you?" she asked

"nope." i answered

after a while throught the street i saw this very suspicious pokemon he had a red crest with orange skin with yellow pants and hood and had an ipod(so what its a story deal with it) and his eyes were very shifty. i used my aura sight on him he had a very dark red aura and in his pants was an orb giving off a multicolor aura.'what luck' i mused in my head.

"hey Hope." i whispered

"yeah." she whispered back

"i think thats the thief." he whispered

"where?" she asked

"the one with the red crest on his head and holding an ipod." i told her

she looked around until she saw him

"are we going to follow him?" she questioned

"no im going to you go somewhere safe." he ordered

"but i can help." she argued

"no you cant." i said

"look i got you in here so im coming with you got it." she said in a harsh tone

"fine but i know im going to regret this." he admitted

we started walking toward him he went off in the alley. i used my aura sight so he cant lose us he kept going int to alleys to cut across town i noticed w were getting into the bad part of town. once he stopped i stopped us from going out of the alley so he wouldnt see us and sure enough he turned around probably to see if anyone followed him. he turned foward and started entering a building. i looked around there were no pokemon except two but that was where the thief was. we started to sneak to the side of the thiefs got near a window and peeked to see if he was still thinking he was followed. he seemed to settle down on a chair right next to a cage. i looked around for that other life force but what i saw shocked me. there in the cage was a snake like pokemon with green scales on its back and a white underside and a leaf on the end of its tail which was drooping.

"you shouldnt of been snooping around street girl and you wouldnt have ended up in a cage." he said

"please just let me go _cough_ i wont tell anyone." she begged

"sorry but i dont want to take that chance besides you could fetch a good price on the black market."he told her

'thats it he must be stopped'

"hey you asshole!" i called

he nearly fell out of the chairand ran to the door to see who it is he looked out and saw me and Hope.

"i cant believe i got scared by two kids. what do you brats want?" he snarled

"two things one the orb and two the girl!" i demanded

"great now i have to get a bigger cage." he grumbled

"the only thing youll need is a fucking doctor!" i shouted

"well then bring it you little brat." he said

i got into my stance and hope backed up a bit. I used extreme speed to get close then used sky upper cut to punch him directly in the jaw then jumped back.

"damn that hurt im gonna kill you!" he yelled

Hope used metronome and wagged her paws and was spitting flames in his face. while he was distracted i went in the building i found a key right near the chair then went to the cage and unlocked it.

"hey im here to help" i whispered

"okay." she said weakly

she started to crawl to me but couldnt get really far so i picked her up and set her on the chair and said "wait here while i take care of him."

i came out seeing Hope still keeping him distracted but with a waterpulse. he still didnt notice that im not here so i charged my force palm with a thunder punch. hope stopped and gave me a chance to hit him while she used follow me. he was about to take a step when i hit him in the small of the backwith a charged force palm instantly causing temporary paralysis. he fell face flat on the ground i took this chance to search his pockets for the orb and found it then handing it to Hope i went in the house to find the girl still on the chair. she didnt look really good i used my aura sight to look at her aura. it was a light green and had a white outline but had a purple splotches on it and her green aura is faiding wich meant she is really sick and is going to die.

"oh shit we have to hurry this girl is sick!" i said while picking her up

"get on my back and hold on Hope!" he ordered

hope held onto my back and i used extreme speed down the street as i saw Kerryl walking along the street i stopped in front of her almost giving her a heart attack.

"we have to get her help Kerryl!" i shouted

"oh my god she is really sick!" she said

"no shit sherlock we have to get her to the hospital where is it?" i questioned

"go down that street until you see a big red building with a cross." she said pointing to a street that pointed north

"thanks." i said then taking off still using extreme speed it only took me seconds to find it

i entered the building almost breaking them off there hinges. everyone turned and saw me.

"someone please this girl is very sick I need a doctor." i shouted

a two chanseys came in and took her on a stretcher. i waited hours in the waiting room with Hope until a blissey came out i quickly got up to go talk to her.

"is she going to be okay." I asked

"yes you got her here just in time and she will make a full recovery but she needs to have to stay in bed for a week." she said

"thats a relief." I sighed

"can we go see her?" Hope asked

"not today but you can tomorrow." she said sternly

we left after that and i remembered the joy globe.

"do you still have the orb?" i asked

"yeah right here." Hope said while bringing it out of her shell

"lets go give it to that kecleon." i said

we kept walking tell we got to the entrance we came through i looked for the store and saw it we walked towards it. i entered and i saw him sitting behind a table.

"hey im back!" i called

"ah my young freind welcome back, why are you here?" he asked

Hope pulled out the joy globe and gave it to me and i showed it to him

"thats it thats my joy globe, thank you so much my young freind!" he said happily

"oh its nothing." i admitted

"i would like to reward you for what no one could do." he said

"really that would be awesome." i said excitedly

"come here." he said while waving me over

"would you still like that armor." he offered

"yeah it looks very powerfull." i admitted

"well then you can have it." he said

"really you would let me have?" i asked

"sure its only been sitting there because i dont use it anymore since im retired." he admitted

"okay then." i said

"now lets see if it fits." he said

he got it of the rack it was on and started strapping it to me.

"well its a bit to loose bu-"

the armor started glowing white and shrank down exactly to my size.

"hello worthy one." a voice echoed

"what whose there?" i questioned

"i am the spirit of the armor. you may call me Retari." it explained

"tyler are you okay." Hope said snapping me back to reality

"oh sorry i thought i heard something." i lied

"i never expected it to do that. you must be special, it never did anything like that when i owned it" kecleon said

"thank you for giving it to me. wow it really is light almost like im not even wearing it." i pointed out

"i think its time to go." Hope stated

"have a safe journy to your house my young freinds." he said happily

we started walking home and i started to think about that voice.

'i wonder if i can talk to you in my mind' i thought

'yes you can.' Retari answered

'well then why did you pick me?' i questioned

'you have the purest heart ive seen in my five thousand years of existance' he said

'okay that seems about right.' i said modestly

'what can you do?' i asked

'you will have to find out for yourself and to tell you the truth i dont know at all' he said

'i guess im gonna have to find out myself' i stated

when i came back to eality we were in front of my new home it was two stories and had a tile roof and it was walked in my mom and dad looked at us as we came in.

"you've got some explaining to do." she said sternly

i gave dad the 'a little help here' look.

but i heard a voice in my head that sounded like my dad saying 'not this time.'

'well i guess i just found a new power' i mused

'looks like it.' Retari piped in

"so what were you doing while we worried about you two?" mom demanded

"well you know that thief we heard of at the gate." i mentioned

"you didnt!" she said with shock

"i kinda did heh heh." i admitted

"and where did you get that armor." dad added

"well the item the thief stole i returned it to the owner and he rewarded me even though i didnt ask." i explained

'well at least he still has manners' moms voice said in my head

"i also forgot to tell you while Hope was distracting him i helped this girl he had in a cage and she is in the hospital now." i said

* * *

><p>Alucard: well that is exciting<p>

Tyler: no shit sherlock

Alucard:do you have to be a smart ass

Tyler:YES!

Alucard:then you can have this  
><em>a piranha bites tylers nose <em>

Tyler:AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH get it off!  
><em>runs into a wall<em>

Alucard: im so glad i got this on tape  
><em>holding a video camera<em>

Tyler:is that new

Alucard:i just bought it

Tyler: thats so cool  
><em>grabs it and throws it against the wall<em>

Tyler: and now its not

Alucard:he had so much to live for! whyyyyyyyyyyy  
><em>getting down on my knees and sobbing<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon mystery dungeon: Explorers of Unity

"is she okay?" dad asked

"the doctor said she would be fine and we can visit her tomorrow." I explained

"that's a relief." mom said with a sigh

"well I'm going to go to bed I'm really tired." I said with a yawn

"me too." Hope said also with a yawn

"okay but don't think your getting of that easy, got it." dad said

"where are our rooms?" I asked

my parents started smirking "find out yourself." they said in unison

'they'll never know its in the next room behind us' I heard them both think

then I started going to the room behind them with Hope following me and I started to smirk as I walked past them. 'How did he know' they both thought. We got into our bed and we went to sleep in a matter of minutes. I started to wake up I checked the clock(yeah they have those too) it read 10:11.

'well I should get up now.' I thought

'agreed' Retari said

I got out of bed and looked at Hope she was still asleep. I started walking to bed when heard her say something.

'hmm she talks in her sleep I gotta here this' I thought

'I'm curious too' Retari said

we started listening

"oh get away stupid rabbit." she mumbled

"that's it metronome." she said

'oh shit'

she used bubble beam which struck me right in the face an threw me against the wall making a loud thud waking up Hope.

"Oh hey Tyler how did you sleep" she said apparently unaware of what happened

"it was fine till you used metronome in your sleep." I pointed out

"oh sorry I didn't mean to." she apologized

"its okay I probably deserve it for listening to you talking in your sleep." I admitted

she blushed and asked "what did you hear?"

"something about a rabbit bothering you." I recalled

Hope sighed "that's good why don't we get breakfast."

"I'm with you there." I agreed

we left the room and the glorious smell of food our my noses. we followed it to the new kitchen and we were met with breakfast fit for a king.

"breakfast looks great mom." i complimented

"thanks dear." mom said

'suck up' she thought

'am not' i thought

'are too' Retari piped

'who asked you' i fumed

me and hope sat down at the table and started to eat breakfast. it was awkwardly silent during the time we ate. after we finished i put away the dishes and head for the door.

"mom we are going to see that girl." i mentioned

"okay but if you go anywhere else tell me." mom said before i went out the door

we walked to the hospital. once we got there i saw Kerryl at the counter we walked over to her.

"hi Kerryl." i greeted

"oh hi Tyler why are you here?" she asked

"well you remember that girl who was sick." i mentioned

"oh yeah that snivy." she remembered

"so thats what she is, anyway i came to see her." i said

"me too." Hope added

"okay then let me show you to her room." Kerryl said waling through a hallway with us following right behind her

we walked up one stair case before coming to a room. in it was a snivy laying on a bed.

"hello dear you have visitors." Kerryl said getting her attention

she looked at us, when she saw me she jumped out and hugged me.

"thank you thank you thank you!" she almost cried

"um your welcome." i said

we stayed in that position for five seconds before she backed off and started blushing.

"sorry i um uh." she stuttered

"its okay no hard feelings." i said

'someones got a girlfreind' Retari chanted

'would you kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP!' i mentaly shouted

"anyway my names Tyler Whats yours?" i asked sincerely

"its Iris." she answered still blushing

"do you want to come with us we are going to go see the city?" i asked

"wait Tyler i wanted you to meet my aunt." Hope butted in

"well thats even better." i admitted

"I will come, ive got nothing else to do." Iris agreed

"great so we all agree." i anounced

'i dont' Retari complained

'you dont have a choice' i said

'i guess i deserve this' he admitted

"okay Hope lead the way."i said

"with pleasure." she said before leading us out the hospital. we walked down the street seeing all sorts of merchants calling out what they had and how good there items are. soon we came too a fork in the street with two signs leading different ways one said park the other said exploration guild and we took the one to the guild. now im was really starting to wonder what her aunt is. the only thing i know is she must have some nobility to control the gaurds and let us we got closer i could see a castle in the distance.

"there thats where my aunt works." Hope pointed out

'impressive' Retari stated

'unlike you' i added

'hey!' he shouted in anger

'cool it i was just kidding.' i mentaly assured

when we got to the door(which is 12 feet high)Hope knocked on it and we were answere by a pokemon that had tan fur with pink vains sort of like the captain but way smaller and holding wooden log.

"hello may i help you?" he asked politely

"im here to see my aunt." Hope answered sweetly

"and who is she?" he again asked politely

"miss Kiss." Hope stated

"really i didnt know the guild master had any relatives." he said confused(thats a shocker)

'wow so shes a guildmaster like wigglytuff.' i thought

'apparently so' Retari said

'your really starting to get on my nerves' i said in an annoyed tone

'sorry cant help it' Retari stated

"come with me and i will show you to the guildmaster" he said walking to a hallway with us following walked past three wooden doors before coming to one made of glass. he knocked on it and was answered by a "come in" he opened the door and we all stepped in. in the center of the room was a togekiss and to the side of the room was a pokemon ith brown skin huge head and had three multiple colored fingers. she took one look at all of us and asked "what is it Steve?"

"well one of them claims to be your niece." he answered nervously

"really which one?" she said

"that would be me aunt Kiss." Hope said stepping forward

"oh dear its been too long how have you been." she said in a happy tone

"i would have been here sooner but some things got in the way." Hope explained

"really what things?" she asked curiously

"well some thieves tried to steal my angel scarf and then there was the thief in the city." Hope explained nervously

"really now, you beat them." she said sarcasticly

"no no no no the thieves on the boat were beaten Tyler who saved me," Hope explained pointing to me ",and the thief in the city i distracted him so Tyler could get behind him and paralyzed him then he also saved that girl Iris who was in a cage."

"steve why dont you leave."(im a poet and i didnt know it) she said motioning her wing to the door

miss kiss was looking at me very closely the started walking up to me and looked straight in my eyes.

"um what are you doing?" i asked nervously

'maybe shes checking you out hahahaha' Retari joked

'you know i can leave you outside and maybe some one will take you.' i thought instantly shutting him up

she walked back to where she originally was. and turned so she was facing us.

"you have a pure heart, you know not many people are like that. and for what i was doing i have a ability to read what people are like. there feelings, there personality, and there thoughts." she explained

'oh shit' me and Retari said in unison

"and i have to say that smart ass does deserve to be left out for any stranger to grab." she said smirking

"what!" Iris and Hope said

"heh heh i guess i forgot to tell you guys this armor has a spirit that grants me special powers." i said with my hands behind my head

"and why didnt you tell us?" Hope questioned with her voice all scary and clearly seeing through my excuse

"i didnt want anyone to know it because everyone would act differently around me." i admitted sadly

"now no thanks to you its going to happen!" i shouted angrily and pointing at miss Kiss

i ran for the door and opened it and used extreme speed to get to the entrance and opened the door myself.I ran for one of the town entrances then headed for the forest.

* * *

><p>Tyler walks into a room were some crying came from. in it was Alucard crying in front of gravestone. it read 'here lies a cherished video camera'<p>

Tyler: seriously your still not over that

Alucard: shut up you electronic murderer

Tyler:fine im sorry there you happy

Alucard:yep all better

Tyler: thats all it took

Alucard: yep

Tyler starts holding his head

Tyler: damn it now ive got a head ache from you, im leaving

leaving the room still holding his head

Alucard: ok readers i have a anouncement i havent got a single reveiw which is kinda sad for me because thats what i need to keep going otherwise i feel its kinda useless making stories when no one gives a damn. so please reveiw but dont be mean just give me suggestions, encouragement, and ideas. thank you for readers and till next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers of unity

**i apologize for my absence to my very few but growing number(hopefully) of fans. i got a virus yatta yatta yatta had to reformat my laptop**

**any writers reading this be warned technology has a tendency to fail when we most need it (trust me i know from expierence)**

Alucard: I'm going to change the POV for the first time, and im going to write a little different

_"thought"_

"normal talk"

* * *

><p>Iris's POV<p>

he ran out before anyone could say anything else.

"_great now i lost the only person who is nice to me_" I thought.

"why did you have to do that!" i shouted at them.

"everything was fine till you had to read his mind." i said angrily.

i headed for the door but stopped and turned around.

"Hope if your really Tylers freind you will help me find him." i said waiting for an answer.

"yeah your right lets go." Hope agreed.

We left and headed for the entrance to the guild it was already opened but steve wasnt around. We headed for the town and started asking around until we came to a familiar shopkeeper.

"hello again what are you looking for?" he asked with conscern.

"you know the one who you gave the armor to, well he ran away and were trying to find him." Hope explained.

"so that what that blue blur was, well he ran into the forest but be careful its dangerous there." he told.

"thank you for pointing us in the right direction." i said politely.

We headed for the entrance of the town. The gaurds were standing at the entrance talking about something.

"hey what are you talking about?" I asked hoping it was something about Tyler.

"we just saw something blue run very fast in that direction." the gaurd answered pointing east. We headed in that direction.

* * *

><p>Tyler's POV<p>

I stopped and used my aura sight to see if i was followed. Right at the town entrance was that distinct white aura which must be Hope and a light green one which im guessing is Iris.

_'the gaurds must have seen me'_ I thought.

_"i would ha-"_

_"SHUT UP!"_ I mentally screamed shutting Retari up.

I jumped up into the trees so i could remain hidden from them but still see them. they kept moving through the direction i was heading through. it took them about 15 minutes to get where i am and continued that way without noticing me.

_"great they didnt see me." i thought_

_"hmmm i think you should follow them i have a very bad feeling" Retari said in a serious tone_

_"oh so now your serious!" i fumed_

_"im sorry i didnt want that to happen okay ive been freaking alone for more than a thousand years with no one to talk to and one day ive some little kid with destiny picks me up and wears me so sorry!" Retari explained_

_"wait did you just say destiny?" i asked_

_"uuh n-no must have heard wrong!" Retari said nervously_

_"your studdering plus you suck at lying now tell me." i commanded_

_"oh fine but promise me you will still do it." Retari said_

_"is it for good or bad?" i wondered_

_"good." he quickly answered_

_"fine i will do it." i complied_

_"ok ill start from the begining, me and four other pieces of armor were made by the great arceus himself and sent down here to stop a great evil but only a almost pure hearted one can us-"_

_"you said almost what does that mean?" I asked_

_"good question for interrupting me, well you see no one can be pure because everyone makes mistakes whether they be small or big and your the only one that has came very close to pure you have only done one or two small mistakes and you realized them so they were forgiven now can i please finish my damn story." he explained_

_"wait one more question should i still follow them?" i asked_

_"i thought you were doing that already hurry up and find them i will tell you the story as we find them." Retari explained_

i switched to aura sight i saw them a mile away from my position.

_"damn they move fast" i mused_

i kicked it into high gear and quickly jumped through the trees.

_"anyway a almost pure hearted can use us to stop the evil force from enslaving this land by finding all of us and fighting this evil with the help of your friends and a few legendary teams." he finished _

_"will they get anything like you guys and who will the legendary teams be?" i asked_

_"i dont know, only Dimitri knows." he said_

_"well what piece of armor is he?" i questioned_

_"a helmet." he explained _

_"let me guess he'__s the smart one out of all you guys." i said_

_"yep how did you know?" he said confused_

_"well he's the helmet and is worn where the brain is so he must be smart." i said in a-matter-o-factly tone_

_"yep thats it but he's very big show off, anyway once we get him then we get Gerald hes a pair of gauntlets so he is strong but stupid and will make you strong but not stupid, next is Shaun he is the platelegs so he is fast but is mischievous wich will make you faster, last we get Vince he is a sword and is stronger than gerald but he is a BIG hot head and thats about it." he explained openly_

_"you dont really like Gerald do you?" i questioned_

_"yeah he is really annoying, mostly because he says stupid stuff and insults people without meaning to but he is nice if you ignore the accidental insults." he admitted_

_"okay ill take your advice." i said_

_"so can you forgive me?" he asked_

_"that really depends on what happens when i go see Iris and Hope." i answered_

i finally caught up with them they seemed very tired and started walking so I just started to follow them on the ground. i followed them for about an hour before they started to take a break i hid in a nearby bush so they didnt notice me. they started talking to each other. i moved to a closer bush to hear what there saying.

"i really hope hes okay, how far do you think he is right now?" Iris said

"i dont really know how far but he has extreme speed so he could be miles away." Hope responded

_"maybe i can hear there thoughts." i thought_

"_no he cant be gone h-he cant be the only person who actually cares about me and he left ." Iris thought with tears in her eyes_

_"my first real friend is gone, i just cant believe it." Hope thought holding back tears _

_"you do know they still care about you, they were just surprised you didnt tell them that." Retari said_

_"now i see your right but i wonder will they forgive me for leaving?" i said_

_"i already think they did." Retari said truthfully_

_"only one way to find out." i said leaving the bushes_

i started walking to them but stepped on a twig they turned there heads to me. there faces both turned into smiles the second they realized it was me they walked forward till they were right in front of me.

"sorry i ran way i just didnt want yo-"

Hope and Iris hugged me before i could finish

"why would we treat you differently you didnt treat any of us differently so we will do the same." Iris said with tears of happiness

"yeah thats right." Hope agreed with a smile

i looked at both of them with tears in my eyes.

"oh your the best friends i could ask for thank you so much." i said whole heartedly

"oh how touching i think im gonna puke."a voice said

we turned around to see the thief and two other pokemon looking at us menacingly.

"well i think its time for a bit of payback." the thief said

"so nick do you get to do it or are we going to join in?" said the tan and black spotted bipedal crocodile

"yeah Allen you choose anyone except the rioliu he's mine and Trish you get the other one." Nick commanded

"fine, hey you the snivy were going to be fighting." Allen called

"guess im going to be fighting this little togepi." the gothic like kirlia(did anyone really notice the gothita evolutions are very similar to the ralts evolutions except for gallade) who is apparently trish

"n-no please just leave us alone."Iris said completetly scared

"sorry but i really dont feel like it little miss street rat and this time your coming with us." Nick said

i stepped in front of them with my arms spread protectively in front of Iris and Hope.

"sorry but i cannot allow you to do that!" i yelled

"still playing hero you little brat, just give it up already." Nick

"who the heck are you people?" i questioned

"we are team crunch you punk!" Allen yelled

"you idiot now they know who we are, ahhh what does it matter they arent even going to make back to the city once theyre dead an miss street rat is gone."

"dont you dare step forward or you will regret it." i said with no emotion

Allen stepped forward and said "oh is that a threat what are you going to-"

I force palmed his stomach then used sky uppercut on his jaw.

"told you." i said smirking

_"wow im glad he's here." both Hope and Iris thought_

"damn that hurt you little shit!" Allen yelled

"hmmm you have brawn but do you have brains?" Trish said stepping forward

she used psychic to lift me up in the air. "aww all helpless in the air what you gonna do now?" Trish said sarcastically

"wow i cant believe you didnt notice." i said standing on a tree branch

"wah how did you, when did you?" she said completely baffled

"okay well first i used double team to make a copy of myself and second i know extreme speed so i just needed to be fast and quiet." I said jumping down in front of team crunch

"now are we done warming up?" i said getting into a new fighting stance ive been working on

to describe it i let my stance very loose both hands in front with my hands open and relaxed(kind of like chun li from street fighter). its supposed to let me easily dodge attacks but counter attack also.

"sorry but this is where it ends blue boy both you and that attitude are done for." he said with a wide grin

"okay trish, allen lets take this kid down and no mercy." he said coldly

"okay same for you guys." i said

"ready Hope and Iris because i cant take them all out by myself." i called

"OK!" Iris and Hope said in unison

Third person POV

team crunch surrounded them. Tyler faced off with nick, Iris with Allen, and Hope with trish. the first one to attack was Allen. He ran at Iris but Iris used grass knot to trip himthen used vine whip to strap him to the ground then used leech seed and mega drain to drain his energy very quickly. during the battle Hope has been dodging multiple psybeams and Tyler has just been dogding every attack and getting small hits kept dodging before she noticed Trish slowing down a bit so she used metronome after her next dodge. she wagged her hand then started creating a dark aura around herself then released a dark pulse hitting trish hard wich pushed her to ground hard wich aloud Hope to use one more metronome. she wagged her hand. she disappeared into the shadow of a tree then reappeared from a trees shadow behind Trish and hitting her on the head knocking her last one battling were Nick and Tyler. Tyler was still using his new technique but he started getting annoyed because he couldnt land a powerful blow so he went to his original technique and started to use extreme speed to get behind him so he could use a double dose of thunder punch. Nick wasnt paralyzed but Tylers attack did a lot of damage and slowed him down enough for Tyler to finish the job with a well placed force palm to the face. he fell flat on his back to ground unconscious.

Tyler POV

"everyone okay!" i called out

"yeah just tired." Hope responded

"me too." Iris added

we looked at the now unconcsious team crunch.

"should'nt we leave?" Hope asked

"no this is not good enough for them. you guys stay here and tie them up I'll be back as soon as possible." i said before speeding of with extreme speed to the direction of the town.

_"thank arceus for my excellent sense of direction." i thought_

i made it to the town in minutes. i stopped at the jail wich i saw when we were going to see Hope's aunt. i went inside and saw a magnezone at a desk and walked up to him.

"HELLO WHAT IS YOUR BUSINESS HERE?" it said mechanically

"umm well a team of outlaws attacked me and my friends we knocked them out and are tied up and we need you to take them away." i explained

"REALLY YOUR SO YOUNG TO BE FIGHTING, AH OH WELL WE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO." it said before gathering all the other officers and following me out of town to where we fought team crunch.

the trip was uneventfull as we made are way there. they were surprised to see all of team crunch tied up with vine whip.

"WOW WE HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CAPTURE THESE GUYS FOR WEEKS THEY HAVE HUGE BOUNTY'S ON EACH OF THEM." The magnezone said

"ARE YOU MEMBERS OF THE GUILD?" a magneton asked

"no but i met the guild master though." i answered

"she's my aunt and no." Hope answered

"i just joined up with them so no." Iris also answered

"YOU GUYS SHOULD JOIN YOU TOOK DOWN VERY POWERFULL CRIMINALS." It said with enouragement

"oh yeah you said they each had a bounty how much are they?" Iris asked

"THE SCRAGGY IS 7800 POKE THE KROKOROK IS 7200 POKE AND THE GOTHORITA IS 6900 POKE." it said

"holy crap." me, Hope, and Iri said together with our jaws hanging

"WE WILL GIVE YOU THREE YOUR REWARD ONCE WE REACH THE POLICE STATION." he said leading us back to the town with us following him with are jaws still hanging

After another uneventfull trip we made it to town. they took us inside the station and we waited near the desk for about three minutes before three magneton came out with three large bags.

"HERE YOU GO." it (if your wondering why i say "it" well it has no gender wich is very smart cause attract cant be used to escape) said before dropping Nick's bounty in front of me, Allens in front of Iris, and Trish in front of Hope then the three magneton left.

"should we pool our money together or just keep our own ones?" Hope asked

"hmm i think it depends on one thing if you guys agree with me." i said

"what is it?" Iris asked curiously

"i think we should form a rescue team."

* * *

><p>Alucard:yes im dooone with my longest chapter so far<p>

Tyler:took you long enough

Alucard: im sorry i got a damn virus wich stopped my internet access luckily i am a fast typer

Tyler:well reveiw this awesome story

Alucard and good day reader


	6. Chapter 6

**Pokemon mystery dungeon: explorers of unity**

"_thought"_

"talking"

* * *

><p>Tylers POV<p>

Hope and Iris huddled together and started whispering to each other. After about a minute they both faced me and said "no."

"you've got to be kidding me?" I said surprised

"of course we are." Iris said laughing

"so its a yes then?" I asked

"yep." they both said

"you guys really had me there." i said with sigh

"and Iris, do you agree to also pool are rewards." i asked

"yeah, me and Hope discussed that we would." she answered

"okay, two more things, who will be the leader and what will the team name be." i said

"i nominate you to be the leader." Hope said

"i second." Iris said

"thanks ill do my best." i said thankfully

"but the name is a different story." Hope admitted

"how bout i go through some names and you guys say yes or no." i said

"okay." they said

"Team dream"

"no"

"Team star"

"no"

"Team grinder"

"no"

"okay last one Team Nova."

"nnnno- wait that actually sounds good." Hope admitted

"yeah i think so too." Iris agreed

"okay then we have a name and were all set, but before we go to the guild i have to tell my parents." i said leading us to my house

_"this aint going to be pretty." i thought_

_"yeah didn't you tell your mom you would tell her before doing something else." retari remarked_

_"im in so much trouble." i thought miserably_

i entered my house and instantly my mom was in front of me giving me an icy cold stare. then my dad came in and saw the sitiuation and decided to try and minimize the punishment. her eyes darted to the large bags of poke then her eyes narrowed.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" she said clearly pissed

"will you kill me for telling the truth?" i said in a scared tone

"I wont, now where have you been!" she yelled

"i kind of explored the forest." i half lied

"where did you get the money?" she demanded

"well we sourt of ran into some outlaws an-"

"YOU RAN INTO WHAT!" mom and dad yelled

"i ran into some outlaws and we beat them and got the bounty on them." i explained in one breath

_"he is never going outside" mom thought_

"please i didnt mean to get caught up in it i just wanted them in jail since they attacked us for no reason." i admitted

my mom walked forward but my friends stepped in front of me.

_"guys?" i thought_

"its not his fault he was just following us." Iris said bravely

my mom stepped back a bit with a surprised look on her face.

"then its your fault!" she said redirecting her anger

_"no!"_

i jumped in front of them and got my into new fighting stance(the one like chun li).

"dont you dare." i said in an icy tone

"you dare challenge me Tyler?" she said with rage

_"i really hate it when Sarah does this." Dad thought_

"dad whats wrong with mom!" i called

"she sometimes aciddently uses rage." Dad said before getting knocked out by a aura sphere to the head

"mom stop or I will make you stop" i said

"my son, my student you think you can take down a master" she said laughing

"guys get away this is going to be dangerous." i warned

they ran outside i turned around only to get hit by a aura sphere and be thrown through the door. I landed on the dirt road and quickly regained my balance and my stance.

_"luckily im not a steel and fighting type yet." i thought_

her spikes on her paws started forming to metal claws(if you dont know what this move is then bravo you are stupid). she rushed me with her claws dragged on the ground causing sparks.

_"ohh flashy." Retari remarked_

she tried slash me but i caught her arm and did a sky uppercut, still following her in the air, i then used a electric charge force palm to blast her against the ground. i landed on the ground but my mom was laying there. but im not fooled one bit.

"come on mom im smarter than that." i said

"ahh it was worth a try." she said

_"she seems less angry than before." i thought_

_"i noticed that too" Retari added_

she got up but staggered a bit then got back into her fighting stance. i got back into mine as well. This time i decided to rush her with extreme speed. she never expected it and was caught off gaurd. once i was in front of her she tried to thunder punch me, but i ducked i knocked her off her feet with a blaze kick and to finish it all off with a sky uppercut (or shoryuken hahaha) to the jaw launching her into the air and landing on the ground.

_"this time she might be down but its better to be safe than sorry" i thought_

she got up but she was almost exhausted.

"i will not be bested by my son." she said

she started creating a lot of shadow balls that just hung in air.

"umm what are you doing, mom... hello... oh shit."

"SHADOW BARRAGE!"

all of them went strait towards me. each hit me one after the other until they were pummeling me into the ground and forming a crater with me in the center. as the dust settled i was in the center beaten with a broken everything.

"TYLER!"

i painfully looked to the side to see Iris running to me.

"hey Iris, glad your okay." i said weakly

she was staring at me with tears streaming down her eyes.

"dont leave me please your the only person i can trust, the only one who cares... the only one i love." Iris admitted

_"shocker" Retari spouted_

_"wow one of my team mates actually loves me, well i cant die now or she'll be heart broken." i thought before blacking out._

* * *

><p>Alucard: sorry if its short and also sorry for the cliffhanger<p>

Tyler steps into the room

Tyler:god what hit me

Alucard: yo mama hahahahaha

gets shot in the head with a shadow ball

Tyler: well reveiw and be nice, now im going to bed


End file.
